Smashers' Ensemble
by Tune4Toons
Summary: Can you truly see what life throws at you? Can you see what they see? Just remember, there are always two sides to a story. A collection of poetry through different Smashers' POVs.
1. Crazy Minds for Play

**Well, this poem is what was submitted as my final poem to _TheWordMasterofFiction_'s poetry challenge. It was pretty fun in the long run, and I also got inspired into a poetry mood. So any poems I end up writing in the future will go here. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Just to disclaim, I own nothing but my imagination.**

**I highly encourage you to not hold back on your opinions of what you read. Either way, here is the featured presentation.**

_**February 19, 2012**_

* * *

><p><span>Crazy Minds for Play<span>

Peace, so it's called  
>Shatters so easily<br>So calm, so silent, so luxurious

So boring

And it just lays there waiting for  
>A threat (That's how it's triggered)<br>A fight (That's how it starts)  
>And he has done it, on accident maybe<br>Giving me a wonderful idea  
>You stupid, naïve brother<br>Calling yourself the ultimate

And me?

I'm your polar, your mirror, your…half  
>But it's my turn for control now<br>All I had to do was ask, but ask who? Ask what?  
>Guess what? I found him, the man who could do it<br>Only one question and now  
>His butterfly wings have spread<br>Just watch as his primids fall  
>Your brawlers, I wonder; I merely wonder<p>

Can they truly achieve peace if all they can do is battle?

Take arms, my friends  
>The end is coming near<br>Dear brothers, hand in hand  
>Let your flames grow<br>Red, green, burn  
>Dear hierarchy, gather your will<br>Royalty no longer matters here  
>No dress will survive this mess<br>Dear swordsmen, take your blades  
>Sharpen them well<br>Shed, blood stains must not

Defend together, my allies  
>The army approaches<br>Little children, hear my word  
>Your powers are just as needed<br>Age, no factor. Just heart and spirit  
>Planet's creatures, large or small<br>None discriminate, Pokémon, or even puffball  
>You all share this one world<br>Even villains, why not you too?  
>With no world, nothing to conquer<br>Would you really want that?

I see them, my comrades  
>They're also up in the skies!<br>Hunters, spies, anthros. Hold your guns high  
>Advancement ahead of the times<br>Plot your victory course here  
>Flat man, will you come?<br>2D is just as important  
>Because you came before three<br>Doctor, doctor! We need you too!  
>Injuries aplenty<br>Your territory  
>Racers, on your marks<br>Get set for your final run  
>Because this is a race for your life<p>

Here they come; I see them now  
>Little pawns of the battle, knowing only how to fight<br>We take our handshake, and the game begins  
>"Shall we gander at this scene? Take a guess at the outcome?"<br>"I say naught." The blue man intrigues me  
>With a conversation. Who knew?<br>And he leaves me here to decide  
>Maybe I could play with him<br>The butterfly man  
>"So shall we start?" I say<br>The pieces have aligned  
>And now the trophies are in<br>For the fight of their lives  
>For they are the Smashers<p>

It's too late, brother  
>And so the game begins. And then later<p>

The End  
>Game Over<p> 


	2. Misunderstandings

**So this one was a piece that reminded me just a little bit of someone I know. :D I want to make a shoutout to _The Stupendous Jimbo_, brother of surprises, because it's his birthday today! Yay! Happy birthday! Don't kill me for this! XD**

**And to you, dear reader, I would like to tip my hat of welcomes. Your honest opinions are always free to be expressed, whether you liked this poem or not. Honesty is bliss, and fully appreciated. ****Enjoy~**

_**February 27, 2012**_

* * *

><p><span>Misunderstandings<span>

Look at me and tell me what you see  
>Fighting alongside companions and foes alike<br>Blindly standing like a plastic figure  
>With soft skin, long hair, blue eyes, finesse<br>But do you know where I came from?  
>Do you know what I left behind?<p>

Hate to break this to you, but you don't know me

Just what exactly do you want to put me through?  
>High school was not a part of my memory<br>Subspace, tournaments, must I crusade repetition campaigns?  
>Or desires replacing me with self embodiments created<br>I dare you to say this; dare me to speak pointless truth  
>Unless you want to question my sexuality?<p>

I may fight for you, but there are limits, you see.

Just an ordinary day sitting at a table of food  
>Would you believe me if I say it's paradise?<br>Now look at where there is stone engraved  
>Look at the tears flowing down her face<br>The empty hole in that child's stomach  
>Or that man's battered strength unable to stand<p>

Must be sad for you, but life isn't fair

A new structure was made for crystal palace walls  
>So why can't there ever be serenity?<br>Inner battles must be won or lost to insanity  
>Blood battles are fought by soldiers for a corporal greed cause<br>Others build, only destroy what's recently been created  
>It's merely a matter of human nature to sin<p>

Look at perfection around you, but destruction is there

Today wasn't only a day when I discovered this  
>Bent down to sit thinking of a nice summer's field<br>Thoughts of a future and love that principles abide by  
>Living life with my wife when all this is over<br>The wind blew softly through locks of my blue hair  
>Sunlight sparkle bright on a head's tiara reflections<p>

Though, I feel I must remind you; I'm a heterosexual male

Change, no matter, forgiven always shall be  
>Albeit strong memory be kept ready for what's next<br>Keep note to remember weak isn't me  
>I've lived through more than thought possibilities<br>Sure, chain me to a male partner, though just know this  
>Make sure to keep good reason, not only pure mindless<p>

Don't force me to be what I'm not, because I've been through it all

So hello  
>We meet again, pencil<p> 


	3. Inseparable

**This poem is quite short, yes, and I realize I had long since broke my once-a-week self-promise, yes, but this is a little bit of about something I think we all can relate to in some way or another. I wanted to experiment with different styles, and this is one of them. Enjoy~**

**Also, to you who is reading this, thank you.**

**__April 29, 2012__**

* * *

><p><span>Inseparable<span>

I know she is always with me.

Never will I leave her alone for a moment, since she is

Someone who keeps me company.

Every day, every hour, every second in battle too,

People know I will stay with her

Always and forever because I care and want to be

Right by her side, climbing mountains together,

And I know in my heart she'd do the same for me

Because it's exactly what we partners do. Because of

Love, the bond that brings us closer still.

Everyone knows that this is what we are

…

Inseparable.


	4. Tankas de la Mêlée

**Well, that last poem was an _acrostic_! Hopefully, someone noticed that before reading this. ^_^ Anyways, this piece is also among the experimental bunch, from me trying out a variety of styles here and there. Poetry knows no bounds, making me wonder why SSB doesn't have that much poetry to begin with… **

**Welcome and enjoy~**

_**May 13, 2012**_

* * *

><p><span>Tankas de la Mêlée<span>

_5_…

They call me a clone

So they name me the "young" one

But didn't you know?

I was him before he was

So why am I the copy?

…_4_…

I wanted to be

A strong Pokémon like you

They told me to quit

Since I always hurt myself

I hope you win, big brother

…_3_…

I'm the flame mimic

Because I have the same moves

As the azure prince

I cannot believe he is

Considered better than me

…_2_…

Health, my specialty

But there is another me

The original

So it's natural for them

To just kick me out for you

…_1_…

Sudden, last notice

Strange that they never tell us

Until now, too late

They decide to replace me

Even though I was different

…_0_.


	5. Epitaph's Ode to Freedom

**So I guess with the Japanese poems ticked off, we can now move on to different pieces. This one is a half blend, but mainly of one than the other. You'll see what I mean.**

**Terima kasih buat baca~! Enjoy!**

_**May 19, 2012**_

* * *

><p><span>Epitaph's Ode to Freedom<span>

_Rest in peace, thy limited beliefs_

…

Let's just start from the very beginning, where  
>Home doesn't feel like home. If it was already<br>That way to begin with, then why stay? Simple  
>You don't, genius. So be like my blue feathers floating free<br>Seek adventure-bound fables for new beginnings  
>Where excitement is just an Arwing cruise away<p>

You gotta take chances, 'cause freedom's nice  
>Like soaring like a bird— oh wait. Like me<br>Don't be an idiot; you know what I mean  
>Sky's the limit, meaning there isn't one, no duh<br>Breath. Live, 'cause we only one time to do it

Well, think of it this way. Who loves being stressed?  
>Let's call him <em>Nobody<em>. So escape from your troubles  
>Fears, anxiety. Go on. Fly and flee<br>The way even the stupidest bird would do

Imagine dull bodies lecturing 'till you're bored  
>To tears. There's the door. Just leave. And now<br>You're free. The feeling will sink in. Freedom, see?

Now try be lovey-dovey. Yeah, you heard me right_  
><em>Found not just in love, but in friendships too, where  
>Lies are unneeded 'cause what's wanted is yourself<br>Quite the experience, no? Take it in, and just _be_

Let's be literal! Where bodies are thrown in jail cells  
>Bars tight, no light, and only plain hungry<br>See that key? Go get it. I dare you. Right now  
>Unlock the door. Run. Faster. <em>Faster<em>. Be swift  
>And take in that open air once you've made it outside<p>

Like I said, freedom's nice. Free to be, free to live  
>Life as unlimited from restrictions<br>Got a bud or two? Bring them along  
>'Cause it's great to share that feeling<br>Love it, see it, feel it, _be_ it  
>Now who wants to race against my Arwing?<p>

…

_Here lies the chains that shackle thy reach_  
><em>Now entities be freedom bound, until freedom finds thee<em>


	6. Taciturn Warrior

**Ladies and gents, today is time for a semi-mirror cinquain! (_Thank you, Kate!_) Today is also _Midsummer's night_, which is the reason I'm sneaking this poem update in. Enjoy the nice solstice, folks~ **

_**June 23, 2012**_

* * *

><p><span>Taciturn Warrior<span>

He's there

Hidden behind

His armour. Solitude

Given to him for peace

One pink youngling, under his wing

To train

He's armed

Dare try to go and break his strength

For it's impossible

Just as deadly

Is he


	7. Bodies of One

**And we have ourselves a poem dare! _tfclvi_, thank you so much for being beta, and I accept your challenge! And here is part one of three for that—a _villanelle_—to start us off. Enjoy~**

_**August 3, 2012**_

* * *

><p><span>Bodies of One<span>

Many wouldn't believe the two to be one  
>Either one or the other was all you'd see<br>Especially in battle, when a switch must be done

Nowhere else could such a show be found  
>Where confusion between a solo or partners be<br>Many wouldn't believe the two to be one

Upon the throne, the princess was crowned  
>But the ninja's hidden presence was the key<br>Especially in battle, when a switch must be done

Both of Hyrule were prophecy-bound  
>Unafraid to answer their country's plea<br>Many wouldn't believe the two to be one

Once the enemy fell without a sound  
>The evils of the land were forced to flee<br>Especially in battle, when a switch must be done

Their legacy would be retold each year round  
>And each respectfully bowed down on their knee<br>Many wouldn't believe the two to be one  
>Especially in battle, when a switch must be done<p> 


	8. Journey's Field

***facepalm* I'm doing it again. Gah, and just when I thought I was gonna take a break... And for those who know what I mean by that, I'll try to be around. XD (Expect another poem relatively soon due to another special day, but not one I'd expect you to know hehe... :P) Ths is part two of three of ****_tfclvi_****'s (now called ****_The Death Frisbee_****—Sherlock FTW!) Challenge—a ****_sestina_****.**

**Well, today is special date as many of you know. Bless those dear souls, and enjoy. **

**_September 11, 2012_**

* * *

><p><span>Journey's Field<span>

So few souls have watched their world fall to pieces  
>With ashes raining down upon fear-struck people<br>Pirate raid sweeping clean through the world's field  
>Leaving almost no survivors, yet there was one<br>A young girl, lucky her, soon found by others  
>Becoming a child of their own<p>

Again, left to fend off on her own  
>Heart broken-mended, gather their pieces<br>Solitude gained among a group of new others  
>Made to fight alongside the people<br>Suited strong, tinkered soldier of one  
>Off to wander reality's barren field<p>

Watch the solo march down the field  
>Feeling ease when fending off on her own<br>Bids open for hire, merc of one  
>For argument's sake, a team falls to pieces<br>If none can agree among the people  
>Works for some, but not for others<p>

Beyond the armour seen by others  
>Lies more than enough of her to fill a field<br>Beyond what's expected by the people  
>Beyond what's perceived on your own<br>Go peek inside behind her walls and chipped pieces  
>Hidden deep, away from everyone<p>

Never underestimate the strength of this one  
>Enemies' bane and fall of others<br>Disintegrated bits left in pieces  
>Upon the deathbed of her bounties' field<br>No matter where the place, though not her own  
>She's infamous, hired by greedy people<p>

Distant from crowds of people  
>Watch the journey of the independent one<br>To each their path, to each their own  
>Not a road normally taken by others<br>But this is her working field  
>In a want to regain back her missing pieces<p> 


	9. Guts or Glory

**Yay! Here we go again! Special date, special date. :P Anyways, this one was probably the strangest one I've tried because it was a lot harder than I had first expected. Part three of three of _The Death Frisbee's_ Challenge—the _pantoum_! Welcome back! Enjoy~**

**_September 23, 2012_**

* * *

><p><span>Guts or Glory<span>

Start off far in an alien world  
>Six little souls peek out from the ground<br>End up as an array of veggie bullets  
>If only they made up a full-tiered rainbow<p>

Six little souls peek out from the ground  
>Sprouting petals out from onion homes<br>If only they made a full-tiered rainbow  
>Then you'd wonder how they make babies<p>

Sprouting petals out from onion homes  
>The captain calls them out to play<br>Then you'd wonder how they make babies  
>These multi-coloured kamikazes<p>

The captain calls them out to play  
>Start off far in an alien world<br>These multi-coloured kamikazes  
>End up as an array of veggie bullets<p> 


End file.
